


out into the sun

by mywordsflyup



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage, Morning Cuddles, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywordsflyup/pseuds/mywordsflyup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Husband</i>, he thinks and the word rings in his mind, loud and clear as a bell. There is a flutter in his chest and he presses his face into the pillow to keep in the sounds building in his throat. It’s hysterical, unreal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out into the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delphox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphox/gifts).



> Prompt fill for "you pierce my heart" for the lovely [weyrbound](http://weyrbound.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Dorian shifts his hand just a little bit until the light of the morning sun catches in the ring on his finger, setting the warm gold ablaze. Such a simple band, so much plainer than all his other jewelry. But perfect in every way. 

_Husband_ , he thinks and the word rings in his mind, loud and clear as a bell. There is a flutter in his chest and he presses his face into the pillow to keep in the sounds building in his throat. It’s hysterical, unreal. 

Even now with Adaar right next to him and one leg slung in between his. Even with the steady rise and fall of his chest and the familiar scent of lavender and sleep hanging in the air. Even with a ring on his finger. 

He bites his bottom lip and carefully places his hand back on Adaar’s broad chest, his dark skin warm and soft underneath his fingers. Part of him wishes Adaar would wake up. Would look at him the way he did the night before and say the word. Breathe it into his skin again - every letter carved into him until it seems real.

_Husband._

But he lets him sleep. The morning light cast soft shadows over his face, the fan of his lashes resting featherlight on his cheeks. Dorian’s fingers twitch slightly - the urge to reach up and run his fingers along Adaar’s jaw is strong. To brush his thumb against his lips, watching them part. To angle his face so he might kiss them. 

“You’re fidgeting,” Adaar says and Dorian jumps. His voice is still rough from sleep. 

“And you are only pretending to sleep.” Dorian settles back in at Adaar’s shoulder, his fingers flexing on his bare chest.

Adaar opens his eyes and turns his face towards him. “Good morning.” His smile is so warm and inviting that Dorian just has to kiss him. He can feel Adaar’s pleased hum rumble somewhere deep in his chest. 

“Good morning,” Dorian mutters against his lips before pulling back and resting his cheek on Adaar’s shoulder once more. “When did you wake up?”

“Just a few moments ago.” Adaar’s smile turns just a little bit teasing. “Like I said, you were fidgeting.” 

“And you just pretended to sleep anyway?” Dorian tuts. “You are wasting precious time.” Time they could have spent kissing. Or doing other, more exciting things. He moves his leg in between Adaar’s a little bit to emphasize his point. 

Adaar seems unfazed. He just laughs and rearranges Dorian’s position so he can turn on his side towards him. “We have all the time in the world,” he says, resting one big hand on the slope of Dorian’s hip. 

“We do, don’t we?” The thought is still so strange to him. Still so unreal. “Because we are married.” He pats Adaar’s chest. “You married me.” 

Adaar laughs softly. “I know. I was there.” 

“You’re my husband.” 

Adaar’s thumb gently presses into the dip underneath his hip bone. “And you are mine.” 

“Maker,” Dorian breathes. “That will take some getting used to.” That hysterical laughs that’s been threatening to burst out of him all morning stirs up once more. He wants to bury his face in the pillow again, to hide the smile on his face, even from Adaar. It’s feels too open, to raw. Like he’s exposing himself more than he ever has before. 

Adaar’s thumb draws circles over his skin. “I’m happy to remind you whenever you need.” 

“You might have to. I don’t think this ring is enough to make it feel real quite yet.” He wiggles his fingers until the gold catches the light again. 

Adaar doesn’t answer but pulls him closer until Dorian’s body is flush against his, his head tucked under Adaar’s chin. Dorian breathes in the scent of him, warm and familiar and safe. 

“It probably doesn’t surprise to hear you that I never thought I would be allowed to have this,” Dorian says in the comfort of Adaar’s embrace. It’s not like they have never talked about this. It’s no secret, nothing new. But Adaar lets him speak - only makes a little sound to let him know he is listening. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, amatus. But this used to be my worst nightmare.” He can feel Adaar tensing, just a little bit and places a small kiss to his collarbone to calm him. “Not like you think. I used to have these dreams. The ones that feel like they span years, lifetimes. Where everything feels so real. You’re only asleep for a short while but in those hours you live an entire life. And sometimes… I would be happy in them.” 

Adaar’s hand in on the small of his back, comforting and steadfast. Dorian doesn’t think he’d be able to finish his story if he was looking at him, every emotion so clear on his face. 

“But I’d wake up, of course. And that person, that complete stranger who I’d learned to love and care for in the span of what felt like an entire life, was just gone. Nothing but a figment of my imagination.” He pauses for a moment. “I used to dread those dreams.”

“This is not a dream, Dorian,” Adaar says, his voice soft and careful. 

Dorian smiles against the skin of Adaar’s chest. “I know. If it were my arm wouldn’t have fallen asleep about five minutes ago.” 

It has the desired effect, namely Adaar rolling back on his back and pulling Dorian with him until his is comfortably sprawled across his broad chest. 

“Better?” 

Dorian looks up to brush a kiss against the underside of his jaw. “Much better.” He settles back, his head resting in such a way that he can hear Adaar’s steady heartbeat. “I know I won’t wake up from this,” he says quietly. “And you’re no stranger. This…” He takes a deep breath. “I could not have dreamed this.”

Adaar is very still and very silent underneath him. After a while his hand start drawing patterns on Dorian’s back, his nails gently scraping up and down his spine - too light to do anything but comfort. Dorian has almost slipped back into sleep, warm and comfortable, when Adaar finally speaks. 

“I’m very happy,” he says as if he’s only just realized it. “You make me very happy.” 

Dorian lifts his head and watches Adaar searching for the right words. 

“I always thought I’d fall in love one day. I think… that’s just who I am. Feeling too much. Falling too quickly.” 

Dorian smiles fondly, one hand reaching up to brush against Adaar’s cheek. It isn’t often that he gets to hear Adaar speak so openly about himself. “Go on.” 

“I think I was just used to jumping off the edge and not being caught.” 

Dorian stretches until he can plant a kiss on the corner of Adaar’s mouth. “To be fair, you are not easy to catch.” 

He can feel Adaar’s lips curl into a smile. “But you did.” 

“I did.” 

Adaar pulls him down to be kissed properly, his heavy hand resting on his back, holding him in place. It’s indulgent and languid, the last bits of sleep still clinging to both of them. Still soft and pliant in the early morning light. 

“Husband,” Dorian mumbles in between kisses. “My husband.” The word is still new and strange but more real somehow when he forms it on his tongue. 

Adaar smiles. “Do you need me to remind you again?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind terribly.” 

Adaar doesn’t mind at all. Not even a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Oh Wonder's "Without You".
> 
> You can also follow my [tumblr](http://damnable-rogue.tumblr.com) if you're interested.


End file.
